Tori's Plan
by Purple Lightning Dragon
Summary: Jade was not mean to Tori because she hated her or because she thought she would try to steal Beck from her, she was mean to Tori because, well… Jade knew why but she would never admit it to herself let alone anyone else, at least not yet anyway.


Jade was not mean to Tori because she hated her or because she thought she would try to steal Beck from her, she was mean to Tori because, well… Jade knew why but she would never admit it to herself let alone anyone else, at least not yet anyway.

 **7:00am Tori's POV**

Tori's alarm had just gone off and she had woken up as her usual cheery self. About a week ago Tori had learned something new about Jade that was surprising to say the least. When Tori was at a sleepover at Cat's house with herself and Jade, much to Jade disgust she had woken up at 3:16am and went to get a drink of water from the kitchen.

When she was heading back to Cat's room she could hear what she thought was Jade talking but to no one else and it was kind of mumbled. When she walked back in Jade and Cat were both asleep much to her surprise because she could have sworn she heard Jade talking. She shrugged it off and went to get back in to her sleeping bag when she heard Jade mumbling again, then it clicked, she realised what she had heard before was Jade sleep talking.

Tori was quite curious as to what Jade would talk about in her sleep. She thought what harm could it do if she listened for a bit? Maybe she would learn something that would help her befriend Jade. So she sat down on her sleeping bag and listened hoping to learn more about Jade. She couldn't quite make out what it was at first she thought she heard something that sounded a bit like whimpering. Then she heard Jade say her name _'Tori'_ but it was in a tone she had never heard Jade use before and she was a little confused.

Tori was quite surprised that Jade would be dreaming about her she would have never thought that, but if Jade was dreaming about her she thought it must be about an evil prank that she had pulled on her. While Tori was thinking about this she had zoned out and she was brought back to reality when she heard Jade moan. Tori wondered what Jade would be dreaming about to make her moan like that… Only one thought came to mind but she thought there was no way that could be what was going on.

But when she heard Jade say _'Yes! Right there!'_ followed by another moan she had realised what Jade was dreaming about, she was having a sex dream. Tori wondered whether she should be listening to this when she heard Jade scream her name _'Tori!'_ and a few seconds later there was a strange smell and she realised Jade had cum. And then it hit her, Jade… was having a sex dream… about… _HER!_

 **Back to present time…**

What had surprised Tori about that night was that she wasn't nearly as shocked as she had thought she would, sure she was a little shocked but soon changed and she fell a warm feeling in her stomach… she felt happy. She didn't think too much of it at the time because she was quite tired but she had come to realise that she felt happy because she had feelings for Jade.

Once she realised this, she started trying to work out if Jade felt the same. She started paying more attention to Jade and she started to notice that Jade would occasionally look at her with a longing looking her eyes when she thought no one else was watching her. She had also noticed one time that when she accidentally dropped her pencil on the floor and bent over to pick it up, she could feel Jade's eyes on her, Jade was looking at her ass, she smirked to herself. She had started to feel Jade's eyes on her more often, so she decided to do something about it. But she wasn't sure what to do… she needed help.

She thought about who knew Jade the best, she instantly thought about Beck. Now I know what you're thinking, no, Jade was no longer with Beck they had had a mutual break up 2 months ago after realising that they had grown out of their feelings and they had decided just to be friends. Tori considered going to Beck for help, but then decided against it realising that it would be too awkward, so she decided on the next best thing, Cat.

So on Friday Tori asked Cat if they could have a movie day and she said there were some things that she wanted to talk about. Cat squealed and happily agreed.

It was 5:30pm on Friday and Cat was supposed to be at Tori's house in half an hour. Tori had decided that she was just going to come right out and say what was on her mind and not beat around the bush. So when Cat arrived half an hour later, Tori opened the door and greeted her with a warm smile and then a hug.

Cat and Tori had settled in to watch a movie, they had decided to watch the 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' surprisingly one of both of the girl's favourite films. The film had just ended and the credits were rolling. Tori got up and stretched and asked Cat if she wanted something to snack on and something to drink. Cat said _'Yes please,'_ so Tori went in to the kitchen and came back in to the lounge room with some chips a small bowl of chocolate and 2 sodas. She set the stuff down on the table and Cat dug in strait away.

Tori stared down at her and started fiddling with the rim of her T-Shirt, she was quiet and Cat noticed. Cat finished what was in her mouth then said _'What's up Tor, something you want to talk about?'_ Tori look up at Cat a little nervous and then nodded. Cat swivelled around on the couch and crossed her legs so that she was facing Tori and waited patiently for Tori to begin.

Tori finally got up the courage to tell Cat what was going on. _'Cat… I like Jade, and I mean really like her, as in more than a friend like her'_

Cat giggled a little _'hehehe,'_ and then continued to say _'I know'._

Tori snapped her head up and said _'you, what!?'_

Cat giggled again a said _'I know'_

Tori looked her in the eyes a little calmer now and asked _'how?'_

Cat smiled then said _'Tor, I see the way you look at her,'_

Tori sighed; she then asked _'Is it really that obvious?'_

Cat giggled again and then said _'yes,'_ after a short pause she then continued to say _'you know, she look at you like that to'_

Tori smiled and then told Cat _'yes, I know,' 'that's kind of why I asked you here tonight… I need your help'_

Cat squealed happily _'Yay!'_ she didn't get asked for help often and so when she did it made her feel happy and like she was needed. She quickly pulled Tori over to her in a bone crushing hug, for a small girl, Cat was really strong.

"Ok, so here's the plan…" Said Tori

The plan was to have another girl's sleepover with the 3 of them. The first thing Tori needed Cat's help with was to convince Jade to actually go to the sleepover. After a long conversation consisting of mainly Cat pleading with puppy dog eyes and Jade saying _'No,'_ Jade finally gave in and agreed to a sleep over at Tori's house.

 **Later that day…**

The girls had agreed to go home straight after school to get their stuff for the sleepover and then meet at Tori's house between 4:00 & 4:30. Of course Cat being overly excited arrived at Tori's house at 3:45.

It was now 5:00 and Jade was yet to arrive and both girls were wondering if she was actually going to show. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang and Tori went and opened the door. She smiled happily when she saw Jade standing there,

 _Tori greeted her by saying 'Hi Jade.'_

 _Jade replied with an emotionless 'Vega.'_

Tori moved aside to allow Jade to enter. Jade walked in dropped her bags at the foot of the couch and then flopped down on to it next to Cat. Tori smiled to herself she always had a way of making herself at home. Tori walked over to Jade and offered her something to eat and drink.

 _'_ _Can I get you something to eat or drink, Jade?'_

 _'_ _A drink would be nice, Vega, but no pink lemonade' Jade replied_

 _Tori nodded 'What about you Cat, do you want a refill?'_

 _'_ _Yes please Tori! Let me help you' Cat replied and followed her into the kitchen._

Once they were out of Jade hearing rage Tori asked Cat _'So, are you clear on the plan?'_

 _'_ _Yep,' Cat replied giddily 'we eat dinner and I suggest a game of Truth or Dare, then when Jade picks dare, I dare her to…'_

Before Cat could finish she was interrupted by Jade walking in to the kitchen looking less than impressed.

 _'_ _What is taking you guys so long?'_ Jade asked sounding annoyed.

Cat and Tori looked at each other and then shrugged. That was followed by Jade sighing and saying _'Well hurry it up, I'm not getting any younger.'_ She then walked back in to the living room.

Tori sighed then walked back in the lounge room with Jade's drink. Jade picked up the T.V. remote and started flicking through the channels until she stopped on a horror film. Tori was getting uncomfortable and she could see Cat was also, so she decided to order dinner, they had agreed on pizza. Thankfully the pizza only took 15 minutes to arrive once Tori paid the pizza guy she sat the pizza down on the coffee table then turned the T.V. off. Jade groaned in protest but Tori explained that it would be nice to all talk while they ate dinner. Jade scowled at her until Tori handed her a piece of pizza and then sat down next to Cat.

Once they had all sufficient fill of pizza Jade reached for the T.V. remote but Tori quickly pulled it out of reach.

 _'_ _Give me the T.V. remote Vega!' Jade protested_

 _'_ _No, let's do something together, like play a game.' Tori said_

 _'_ _Yeah,' Cat chimed in 'let's play Truth or Dare'_

Jade considered this for a moment; she knew that if she played she would have to pick Dares because she didn't want Tori knowing any of her secrets, she thought about what was the worst dare Cat or 'Miss Goodie Two Shoes' would give her and she figured she could handle it. So she agreed to play, much to Tori and Cats delight.

 _'_ _Ok, I'll go first' Said Jade 'Truth or Dare Vega?'_

 _'_ _Truth.' said Tori_

 _Jade thought for a minute and then asked 'You crushing on anyone?'_

 _'_ _Yes' answered Tori_

 _This spiked Jade's curiosity 'Who?!'_

 _'_ _ah ah ah, You'll have to wait till you're next turn' said Tori teasingly and Cat giggled_

 _'_ _Ok my turn, Cat, Truth or Dare?' asked Tori_

 _'_ _Truth,' replied Cat_

 _'_ _Why won't you go out with Robbie?'_

 _Cat frowned then said 'because… I don't like the way he plays pirates'_

Tori looked at her questionably but then left it alone when Cat announced that it was her turn.

 _'_ _My turn!' said Cat suddenly back to her hyper-self_

 _'_ _Truth or Dare Jade?'_

 _'_ _Dare' replied Jade looking smug_

 _Cat smiled a devilish smile and then said 'I dare you to kiss Tori!'_

Jade's eyes bulged and all the colour drained from her face. She stared at Cat for a whole minute before she practically screamed.

 _'_ _What?!'_

 _'_ _You heard me,' Cat giggled 'now kiss her!'_

Jade's checks had turned red and Tori just sat there in amusement with a smug look on her face. Jade saw the way Tori was reacting to this and then it hit her. They had planned this, Jade was furious, she had to get Tori back for this. Jade quickly came up with a plan, she looked over at Tori making sure she had her attention then she looked towards Cat. Before either of the girls could register what was happening Jade kissed Cat.

Tori's jaw dropped to the floor. Jade then pulled back and both Cat and Tori sat there in silent shock, Jade was now the one with the smug look on her face. Tori and Cat turned their heads to look at each other, then they both looked at Jade and she burst out laughing.

Jade finally managed to stop laughing so she could speak.

 _'_ _Did you guys really think that I wouldn't realise what was going on.'_

 _Tori ducked her head 'I'm sorry Jade,' 'are you mad?'_

 _Jade looked confused 'Mad? Why would I be mad? Now I know for sure that you want this.'_

 _'_ _Want what?' asked Tori_

 _'_ _This,' replied Jade and she lent in and kissed her. They both felt a jolt of electricity fly through them._

Their kiss was broken however with a loud squeal from Cat. When Tori reopened her eyes from the kiss she saw Jade sitting her smiling at her. Tori couldn't help but smile back. Tori just had one thought on her mind…

 _'_ _Jade, why did you kiss Cat?' Tori finally asked_

 _'_ _Because I wanted to get back at you and Cat.' She simply replied._

 _'_ _Alright, Truth or Dare Tori?' asked Jade_

 _Tori stared at Jade_

 _'_ _What?' asked Jade starting to feel uncomfortable_

 _'_ _You called me Tori'_

 _'_ _Yeah… I know what your first name is_ _ **Vega**_ _'_

 _Tori having a boost of confidence after catching Jade out finally answered 'Dare'_

 _Jade had one of the most devilish smirks on her face that Tori had ever seen and it sent shivers down her spine. As Jade thinks there is no way she is going to do this she says…_

 _'_ _I dare you to give me a lap dance.'_

 _'_ _Well that was bold'_ thought Tori, but that was one of the things she loves about Jade. Tori thought about it for the moment and she wanted to find a way to throw Jade off she figured Jade would be expecting protest from Tori so she simply said,

 _'_ _Give me your phone.'_

 _'_ _What for?' asked Jade a bit confused not really expecting that response._

 _'_ _I can't give you a strip tease without music, and my phone is upstairs'_

Jade shrugged trying to keep a blank facial expression and handed Tori her phone. Tori put the phone in the dock and searched for a song… she decided on a song and set it playing. She then took Jade by the wrist and pulled her up of the ground, took her over to the couch and gently but also forcefully pushed her down so she was sitting.

The song started playing and Jade instantly knew what it was… 'Imaginary' by Evanescence. Tori takes a few steps away from Jade and turns away so her back is facing Jade. Tori puts her hands on her hips and started to seductively swing her hips with the music. She runs her hands up her sides lightly griping her boobs and pushing them together on the way as she turns around a little to give Jade a view. When her hands reach her hair she threads them through and drips two fistfuls of hair as she bends down giving Jade a view of her ass and slowly glides back up.

When Tori turns around fully she stares Jade right in the eyes as she struts towards Jade. Tori is oozing confidence that Jade has never seen from Tori and it make her gulp not going unnoticed by Tori as she smirks with one of the sexiest smirks Jade has ever seen, other than her own of course.

Cat is just as engrossed in Tori's Dance as Jade.

When tori reaches Jade she places her hands in Jade's knees, in doing so she gives Jade a great view of her cleavage. Tori starts to run her hands up Jades thighs making jade shudder. Noticing this Tori smiles to herself and straddles Jade's waist. Jade takes in a shuddery breath as Tori starts to slowly grind her hips in to Jade.

As Cat is watching, she is getting just as turned on as the other two girls involved in the lap dance.


End file.
